


I Got This

by RogueKynd



Category: Night Cry Until Dawn, NightCry (Video Game), Until Dawn (Video Game)
Genre: Crossover, Crossover Pairings, F/M, Fluff, Slight Canon Divergence
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-09-22
Updated: 2016-09-22
Packaged: 2018-08-16 16:02:00
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 305
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8108650
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RogueKynd/pseuds/RogueKynd
Summary: Chris texts while holding Rooney’s hand. (Inspired by this post.)





	

**Author's Note:**

> **Disclaimer:** This is a fanwork and I claim no ownership of the characters or the original source material.  
>  **Notes:** Just a little ficlet I wanted to write for one of my fav x-over ships. A little bit of slight canon divergence, but really nothing drastic. (Really, it’s just for the sake of a little, ahem, “reference” I wanted to make. XP)
> 
> Can also be read on [tumblr](http://roguekynd.tumblr.com/post/150762022074/i-got-this).

“…Chris?” Rooney called softy.

Chris must not have heard her. His blue eyes focused on his smart phone held by one hand, that was also tasked with typing out a text on its own.

Rooney glanced down at the other hand, wrapped securely around hers. She could tell Chris was having difficulty texting with one hand, watching him wince each time a typo was made, followed by a small, frustrated sigh as he made himself go through the process of fixing it.

It wasn’t often Chris worried too much about typing correctly in texts. It was only when it came to something he was passionate about that he’d bother. And tonight was the latest episode of his and Josh’s new favorite show: One Punch Man. So, of course, after airing, they’d have what one would call a ‘fangasm’ over it. Texting one another back and forth their favorite scenes, lines, and other such things.

And of course, all the best lines had to by typed out _perfectly_.

Hearing the blond curse again, she pursed her lips and called out a little louder this time, “ _Chris_.”

“Hmmmm?” Chris responded, suddenly going from frustrated to his usual ‘jovial self’. “What is it, Roo?”

“Umm…” Rooney tugged lightly to free herself. “You don’t have to keep holding my hand. You can just text if you want.”

“Naaahhhh,” Chris said.

“But-”

“It’s fine, Roo,” Chris smirked, pulling his attention away from his phone momentarily to meet her gaze. “I got this.”

“Oh- _Oh!_ ” Rooney eyes widened as he leaned in suddenly and kissed her forehead.

“And this,” he added, tightening his hold around her hand. Firmly, but gently.

Smiling cheekily, Chris went back to typing out his reply to Josh, completely unabashed by his cheesy display just now.

Regaining her senses, a tender smile slowly formed on Rooney’s face.


End file.
